


Hadaka no tsukiai (Naked Association)

by kore_rising



Series: Grace [3]
Category: Inception
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kore_rising/pseuds/kore_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne, Arthur, Saito's mountain retreat, a very expensive kimono, a couple of yakuta and an onsen. (Plus Robert and some sake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadaka no tsukiai (Naked Association)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17/M  
> Pairing: Ariadne/Arthur  
> Notes/Warnings: For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=30312539#t30615899) prompt at[](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/profile)[ **inception_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/) : they are in Japan for a job. After the extraction is done, they take a break and end up in one of the mansions of Saito (who’s still in contact with them) in the mountains. Ariadne wants to take one of this famous open air bath in the hot sources of Japan ( _rotenburo_ or _onsen_ ). Arthur wants it too.
> 
> This continues the story told in [_Grace_](http://kore-rising.livejournal.com/16881.html), but you don't have to read that for this to make sense.
> 
> The characters, setting and story of _Inception_ are the property of Christopher Nolan and no cash is being made from this story.  
> 

Ariadne can't help but wonder if anything ever phases Saito, or if he simply takes everything the world throws at him completely in his stride. If, say, the Martians were to land in the middle of his football field sized office with it's panoramic view of Tokyo would he run screaming? Or would he just raise one sardonic eyebrow at the little green men and offer them refreshment while having his assistant move their spaceship off his elegant, hand tufted, wool and silk dhurrie? 

She can't help but wonder since she and Arthur were standing on the aforementioned carpet, dusty and smelling of smoke, smeared with blood trickles from the superficial scratches on their faces and arms with Arthur holding the PASIV in one hand and her hand in the other, and Saito had done nothing more than smile like a benevolent Buddha at them. She must be tired, she reasoned, trying not to let the room sway around her too much.

Arthur's hand felt cool and solid as it locked around her fingers. It's a close call they've just had, far too close; the mark's security decided that simply shooting them wasn't enough, instead they'd destroyed the tiny house with explosives, sending a plume of flames and debris over the boundary walls as they were fleeing through the back alley. They didn't stop to look back, simply kept running, him pushing her ahead as she powered through the tiny streets, listening to his footfalls and measured exhales behind her. She doesn't know how far they ran, it felt like all the way to Shinjuku. When they finally stopped, leaning into a low wall and panting, she was half vomiting with the lactic acid burn in her calves and the heady rush of oxygen and somnacin clouding her head. "Our stuff," she had wheezed as he bent double, dropping the case between his feet and coughing.  
"Doesn't matter. We're alive. Can buy more things. Can't replace each other." He forced the words out in bursts between breaths.   
"Only you...could be charming...at a time like this...When I...look and...smell like...shit too." She let her knees bend until her backside was on the ground, tilting her head up to the weak winter sun, letting him smile at her, the half cheeky smile of a toddler who's just stolen the last cookie and managed to successfully blame it on the dog; the half seductive smile of a man running on adrenaline and affection.   
"We did it and we're alive. That's what matters. And you're always pretty, even covered in debris. Can you walk?"  
"We need to go, right?" She inhaled deeply, trying to slow down her racing heart.  
"The sooner we deliver to Saito, the sooner he gets us out of here and the safer we are." He leant down and took her hand, pulling her up. "Come on. It's not far and he'll have water."  
"He probably owns the Sumida river." Arthur laughed shortly and pulled a splinter from her hair.  
"He owes us a favour if nothing else. Let's see what we can do."  He gathered up the PASIV and her, leading her onto the main street at a slightly more sedate trot.

  
Saito's smile didn't waver as he regarded them placidly. His assistant had already bustled in with bottled water and towels, taking the blood and dirt smeared cloths without a hint of distaste once they'd cleaned their faces and hands, unlike his companion, who was staring at them with his lips parted and eyes wide. It took her a moment to focus, for his familiar face to drop through her visual memory: It was Fischer. _Robert Fisher_ was sitting at Saito's right hand, his elegant gold tie clasped with a ruby topped stick pin and his face lightly dusted with sun freckles. The room swam again as she peered at his aqua irises and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand so hard she heard the bones grind.

"Robert-san, these are my associates, Mr. Moss and Ms. Porter," Saito extended his hand, "this is Mr. Robert Fischer."

He swallowed dryly, a slight frown and a shake of his head as he rose to greet them. Ariadne felt like she was watching from behind six inches of glass as Arthur put the PASIV carefully down and shook Robert's slender hand, murmuring a pleasantry as he did so. Robert looked at her next, his frown deepened and she thought for one sickening second that he recognised her, even though it was Arthur who looked almost exactly the same as he did that day. His voice was hesitant, rich and solicitous, when he spoke ( _here it comes, here it comes, here it comes_ ; she clenched onto Arthur and tried to breathe properly, in through the nose and out through the mouth.) "Ms. Porter..." His hand came towards her ( _is he going to point and shout "You! It was you!"?_ ), but it blossomed into a palm and outstretched fingers, "...are you alright?" 

Arthur's head whipped round like a cobra. He took one look at her, his jaw clenched and suddenly he was hustling her into a chair, snapping for more water. "Adrenaline come down. Stupid of me..." He hissed as he cracked open the bottle and tipped it against her mouth.  
"I'm fine. My hands work." She protested around mouthfuls, but  they shook when she held them out, she could see flakes of metal and crumbs of glass that had fallen from her hair onto her skin, the thick stink of smoke suddenly overpowering. Her ears started to buzz and Arthur's face seemed to be blurring in front of her. _God no, I can't faint. No one faints. I'm an extractor: I will not!_ She could feel his free hand on her knee, hearing him tell her to take very slow, very deep breaths in a voice so quiet it was as if he was trying to lull her to sleep. She was dimly aware of Saito, his voice muttering something to Robert... _Oh shit, they're having this scene in front of Fischer too, of all people_. She would have laughed was it not so damn terrifying. God alone knew what Saito was telling him; probably that they're researchers or consultants of some description, and even though she knew Robert wasn't enough of a fool to swallow that whole, she doubted he'd make a fuss.

Behind her she heard a door open and close, then Saito was seated next to her, one hand on her shoulder. Arthur stayed kneeling on the floor by her knees, squeezing and releasing the joint to time her inhales and exhales. "I'm fine." She insisted again, watching Saito's smile form into a proper grin.  
"No shame in admitting weakness, Ariadne. No shame in taking comfort when it's offered." Arthur's laugh was short and quiet. "You had to run for your lives, I take it?" He was conversational, like he was mentioning the weather in the bay.  
"We had to leave in a hurry." Arthur corrected him. "But we have what you asked for."  
"Excellent." He patted her affectionately. "You've done well. I take it you wish to collect your fees?"  
"And call in the favour you offered me." Arthur added, making her look up sharply. _Favour? What favour?  
_ "Of course. You have no luggage, I gather?" Saito looked them over, then the PASIV, pointedly raising one eyebrow.  
"It was all destroyed. We'll need clothes, documents, toiletries," The businessman waved a negligent hand.  
"That can all be arranged. Come, my helicopter is on the roof and I think I can excuse myself for the rest of the day, don't you?" His smile turned impish. "Let me help you, madame."

Her head span: _explosions, fees, favours, a helicopter..._ "Madamoiselle." She corrected a little too sharply, but took his proffered hand and saw nothing but a tendril of amusement in his eyes. "Of course. Although I fully expect that not to remain the case for long." He swept her up and forwards, Arthur in his wake clutching the PASIV, one hand on her back, wiping out any reply she might have had about her chances of marriage in this or any life for that matter.

  
From the roof top Tokyo was fading into the blue evening light, neon spattered and heaving with life even in the ice cold blast of the wind. It shone like a circuit board ripped free, thrown down and prickled with LED pulses. It looked like the future was supposed to when she was growing up. Ariadne clutched her coat to herself and tried not to shiver.

Arthur steered her across the flat and into the waiting aircraft as neatly as if he was holstering his gun; back, down, in, release. He didn't waver or falter and it was oddly comforting to watch him climb in, secure his belt and then tap hers, just in case. "I'm not stupid."   
"I didn't think you were. But it's been a tough day. You might have forgotten." He took her hand again as Saito joined them, straightening his immaculate jacket and settling his long, lean frame in the seat opposite.

"Robert will be taking the car and joining us later." He said, as if this was the first question anyone would think to ask:  _"Where's Bobby?"_  He regarded them thoughtfully for a minute, taking in their joined hands, filthy clothes and rigid postures. "I think you will enjoy the house. It's very tranquil."   
"Where are we going?" Ariadne asked, hearing her voice go high with the demand.  
"Tochigi Prefecture. Outside Yunishigawa." Arthur replied for Saito, who simply nodded.  
"I have a property there, and Arthur mentioned that you might enjoy a vacation once your work for me was done. It would seem fitting to take you there directly. It minimises any...difficulties." He nodded again, this time to one of his security detail, just in case there was any doubt as to what these 'difficulties' might be. "It will take us an hour or so to reach Yunishigawa. Try to rest." He added with another paternal pat on her knee. 

The craft left the ground in a stomach dropping ascent. Arthur's shoulder smelt familiar and warm as her head dropped against it;  the rip of the blades slicing the air faded into a distant heartbeat, his hand soothing hers as she hovered on the edge of sleep; gauzy fragments of the day filtered through her mind ( _dreams, fire, running, explosions, Arthur, Shinjuku, blood, water, Fischer_ ); gently slipping further and further out of focus until rest finally took her in it's sweet, soft, velvet arms.

\---

She woke with a start as they touched down. "Where...?" She heared herself mumble and blink at Saito, who was calmly reading a newspaper. On seeing her he smiled warmly, folding it up and tossing it aside. "I trust you slept well?" He looked keenly at her face. "A bath might help, I think, and a hot meal. We will be dining informally tonight." He addded airily, turning his attention to the dark landscape outside, of which all she could see was blanketed in thick, formless drifts of snow. Next to her Arthur stirred, his consciousness snapping to full alert like a cat's. "We've arrived." He stated, and the relief in his voice was audible, the meaning clear; they're safe, they can relax. "We have," Saito's calm tone stayed as he gestured to the attendant opening the door, offering some words in Japanese which she couldn't follow. "Come, everything is waiting for us." 

They were handed out into a clearing ringed with trees, the snow flat as icing except where a path had been cleared into the woodland. "A short walk, I'm afraid. A disadvantage of having a mountain retreat is that it offers few open spaces for easy landings." He waited patiently as Arthur took her arm, guiding them away, downhill and through the wilderness.  
"We're in the mountains?" Ariadne asked, peering around her. The snow made the well lit path sparkle, the trees spidery and thickly laden with white clouds and in the distance she saw a small shrine, it's lantern flickering defiantly in the dark.  
"Yes. We're above the valley of Yunishigawa onsen. It's very rustic and charming here; plus it has served as a refuge for those in need of safety before." Saito kept his voice light, _crunching over the snow in thousand dollar shoes like they're rubber boots_ , she noted. "See?" He suddenly pointed with casual cheer, "My country retreat. Not a minka, sadly, but I'm sure it will do." 

"Oh my..." She felt her jaw drop. Not a minka by any measure. The house was low slung, the gracefully arched roof topped with a cap of snow. The walls were pale, and light burnt from every neatly cubed and screened window in neat tiles of yellow light. A long deck jutted from the front of the house, darkly polished and full of reflections. She couldn't tell how big it was from where they were, but this is Saito; it was unlikely to be three bedrooms and a kitchen dining room behind that serene exterior. Even Arthur was impressed, if his small smile was any indicator. "Come, it's cold, dark and we are expected. You can admire it tomorrow." Saito chivvied them, his pride warm as his hospitality. "The house, the garden and the onsen."  
"You have an onsen?" Ariadne could seem to quite take this in. "Of your own?"  
"I am privileged to enjoy a tributary of the hot spring which serves the town below. Since we are relatively low on the mountainside it rises to the surface here. The bath is, of course, at your disposal should you wish to try it. In complete privacy, of course."  
"Of course." She echoed faintly.

Their host knocked on the solid wooden door, there was the soft pad of unshod feet and a middle aged woman in a thick vest and long skirt stood framed in the warm light. Her eyes were bright and her hair neatly coiled on her head in elegant loops of frosty grey. Her lips pursed as if she was holding in a smile, watching calmly as Saito bowed to her, speaking in fluid Japanese. She returned the bow then, quite unexpectedly, flung her arms around the tall man, pulling him inside as she did so. Her voice was sharp, but even in an unfamiliar language Ariadne could hear the warmth of her affectionate scolding. She and Arthur shed their shoes in the entryway and followed cautiously, watching as Saito smiled, nodded, kissed her cheek and offered her a small gift of boxed candies, letting her pat and admonish him until finally her attention fell on them, standing there like Hansel and Gretel. Ariadne wished sharply that she understood more of the language, wondering what Saito was telling this lively woman as he gestured first to her, then Arthur, watching as her eyebrows tilted up, the smile returning. There was a short pause, then he returned to English, most likely for their benefit she realised gratefully.

"This is Mrs. Itou Miyuki." Saito extended his hand towards Arthur, who bowed fully from the waist.  
" _Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Arthur desu_."  
Her smile was delighted. "Ah! _Hajimemashite. Dōzo yoroshiku. Nihongo ga jozu, anata wa Amerika-jin desu ka._ "  
Arthur hesitated. "... _hai_?" He recovered himself.  " _Sumimasen. Wakarimasen deshita_."  
This time she laughed. " _Ki ni shinaide_! I can speak English."

"And this is Miss Porter."  
" _Hajimemashite._ _Dōzo yoroshiku."_ She risked, bowing carefully. " _Nihongo o yoku hanasemasen_."  
" _Sore wa chigaimasu!_ But don't worry, my English is excellent."  She replied without boasting. "Please, call me _obasan_. I am the mistress of this house as well as the aunt to this one here." She patted Saito's arm affectionately, making him smile like a small boy. "You will need to bathe, I think, and some new clothes." Her glance took in the scratches on their faces, the dust marks and smears on their clothes. "My nephew keeps some clothes which may fit you, Arthur-san, but I fear we might need to improvise for you, my pretty jewel." Ariadne started at her easy compliment, letting her take her free hand without a murmur. "But not to fear. You won't have to run around the house naked." She winked at Arthur, patting his rising blush with practised ease. "Come. My wayward nephew will see to your wardrobe, and I shall see your companion."

Ariadne let out a soft breath, squeezed Arthur's fingers once for reassurance, feeling him grip in return, then allowed herself to be led gently away.

\---

She had been expecting to emerge from her bath (in a deep wooden tub that she would have gladly shared with Arthur had he been around) to find some of their hostess' clothes laid out for her. Not that it would have bothered her greatly if they were; warm, dry and above all clean were currently top of Ariadne's fashion priorities, style could take a back seat if she could just put on something that didn't smell like pulverised plaster and dirt.

Instead she had crept into the bedroom to find all her own clothes gone, even her underwear, and lying across the bed in their place was a cobalt blue kimono, a chestnut brown obi belt and a smaller set of garments apparently of unbleached fabric. When she dared to touch the robe it was the cool stiffness of textured woven silk under her hands, not the slippery rayon she'd seen sold in Tokyo, and cautious unfolding revealed a painted pattern of snow covered bamboo slanting around the hem and across the left shoulder. It was a beautiful, rich thing as fine as anything she'd ever seen, let alone draped over herself.  
"I am never going to be able to put this on." She shook her head and clutched her towel around herself, wondering if anyone would mind if she wore that to dinner instead.

"That's where I can assist you." Mrs. Itou's voice made her turn suddenly, her warm face tempering the shock that was fizzing in Ariadne's blood. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I also must apologise for not being able to offer you something more usual to wear. My own clothing is not suitable, particularly for this evening, and this is a small town with limited shopping opportunities." Her smile was wry. "Other clothes are being sent from Tokyo and your travelling attire laundered, but for this evening I am afraid..." One hand waved over the beautiful garment.  
"I...I have no underwear." Ariadne blurted, staring down at it. She couldn't wear something this lovely without panties, surely?  
"I have provided all that you will need." She glided over and began to unfold the plain robe and white split toed socks. "I am afraid you will need to take off your towel. Come, we are both women. You are safe with me." She said gently, seeing Ariadne hesitate. "If you prefer I can turn my back while you put them on."   
"Would that be alright?"  
"Of course. You will need to put your _tabi_ on first," she indicated the socks,"then your _nagajuban_." She pointed to the gauzy robe before turning gracefully away, patience radiating from her like perfume. __

_Right then_ , Ariadne picked up a sock and stared at it defiantly, _pantyless it is_. 

\---

When she rolled the screen door of the dining area open and offered a small bow to the men awaiting her, Ariadne couldn't help but enjoy the slightly surprised looks on their faces. Particularly Arthur's, she added to herself, _especially his_. "Ariadne-san," Saito alone was unperturbed, or perhaps just covering it better she amended, "you look most lovely. I trust you like your gift?" Careful not to hesitate, stumble or gawp _This is mine?_ she smiled and replied smoothly "I do, Saito-san. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

And honestly, she did. Once Mrs. Itou had tied, draped, knotted and adjusted the robe, swept her hair up in a bun and pierced the bundle with two pronged ornaments decorated with enamelled bamboo leaves, stepped back and beamed at her. "Now, my jewel, see how you look. I think you look perfect."  She'd moved from the glass and Ariadne had seen herself, wrapped in warm blue silk that made her hair darker and her skin luminous: A pretty woman with an enigmatic smile, sleek and delicate rather than shrieking with rich glamour. "Oh...wow."   
"The knots will slip with a good pull." Mrs. Itou winked. "But don't leave it on the floor. It's a valuable garment, so allow your lover to fold it once he's done taking it off."   
She had blushed softly at that. "I will. I mean, he will."  
"Wonderful, the colour in your cheeks is extremely pretty." She gave Ariadne another approving wink. "Come, it's time you showed yourself to him."

"That is a very nice kimono." Robert remarked once she was seated, kneeling next to Arthur and facing her host. He seemed more relaxed than earlier, but his manner was still stiffly polite.  
"Indeed," Saito poured more sake into his cup, "But of course, the garment itself offers the educated eye a great deal more than simple beauty."

Under the table she felt Arthur slip a cautious hand onto her knee, his fingers rubbing the fabric gently. She chanced a swift glance at him; casually holding his sake cup as he gave Saito his full attention, all the while keeping up the tiniest of caresses. Dressed with languorous elegance in a striped shirt, the top button open to show a hint of his throat, and plain black dress pants, the superbly mannered guest to the hilt. 

"Let us look at Ariadne-san's, if she will permit it?"  
She swallowed and dipped her head. "Of course."

(Arthur's hand slid a little higher as she spoke. _Oh god, was he going to tease her to all through the meal, damn him_?)

"The sleeves are the first indicator. Women's sleeves always have rounded corners. Women are the softer, more curved gender and their clothing reflects that."

(Arthur's pressure increased, moving towards the inside of her thigh.) 

"The sleeve length indicates that she is an attached woman, rather than an innocent girl. Hold up your arm, if you would?"  She tried not to make a fist as she let the fabric unfurl.

(Arthur ran one careful finger up the line where her legs met and dragged it down slowly.)

"Do you see?" Robert nodded vaguely. "The colour is warm blue, since this is late Autumn coming into Winter and the design is one for the cold season. Snow covered bamboo is very elegant, do you not agree?"   
"I...yes, very much so." _God, did he ever relax?_

(Arthur flattened his hand and took a firmer hold, the touch no longer a stroke but an insistent massage that seemed to be urging her thighs a little further apart.) He made a sound of assent towards Saito, glancing at her and murmuring. "Extremely elegant." 

"The silk is woven, unglossed, dyed and painted, and it has no crests, meaning this is an informal garment rather than one might wear to, say, a wedding. The pattern on the hem and shoulder also indicates that. A rich dress, but a casual one." He lifted his brows at her. __

__  
  
_(God, was she going pink from Arthur's sneaking fingers, the ones that were creeping through the layers of her dress to find skin? What then? Would he pick her up, drop her on the table, spread her open like a flower and finger fuck her through all her glorious clothes? Or would he just do it while they sat there making small talk?)_   


"I had no idea you were so well informed." Robert glanced at her robe again. "That can all be gathered from one garment?"  
"You seem surprised, Robert-san. Clothing is as much a cultural significator for us as it is for you. A wool scarf, a fur lined coat, bright colours to offset the gloom? These are winter garments, are they not? Pastels and greens, light fabrics, all mean spring to us both. What you see before you is the most refined form this can be taken to."

They all glanced at her again. She smiled politely at Robert (determinedly refusing to look at Arthur, who was turned towards her with his eyes dark and his lips set in a near perfect curve as he kept dipping and circling against her. She forced herself to sip her sake and try to look relaxed- _Later, later, later_ , she chanted in her head.)

"As a husband and a father of girls, as well as a son and brother my education has been..." Saito toasted his absent family and his lips took on a wry twist, "extensive."  
"It is exceptionally beautiful." (Arthur's fingers pressed into her lap as he spoke, forcing her to bite her lip, ducking her head to hide the look in her eyes.)  
"I am pleased you approve." Saito commented dryliy, just as the door rolled back to reveal Mrs. Itou bearing a steaming dish. "Ah, _obachan_. Dinner is served, I take it?"

\---

Dinner took an almost endless three hours. Robert loosened up under the influence of the sake and cracked a few jokes, Saito remained dryly and distantly amused and Arthur, the sneaky son of a bitch, used the time between courses to practice his "driving Ariadne quietly crazy with one hand on her thigh" routine. By the time their host took his leave, escorting the by now rosy cheeked Robert to his car and bidding them an enjoyable stay, Mrs. Itou had excused herself to her wing on the far side of the house and they'd walked the quiet corridors back to their suite, Ariadne had decided that pay back was fair play. 

She shut the door gently and turned towards Arthur who was calmly unbuttoning his shirt. "Did you enjoy dinner?" She purred, slowly crossing the floor towards him, the rustle of heavy silk accentuating each step.  
"It was delicious." He had the audacity to smile, unbuckling his belt as he did so. "Did you?"  
"Oh, I'm sure it was very nice. I hardly noticed what I was eating though. Can you guess why?" She reached up and settled her hands on his chest, letting her fingertips catch and flutter over his nipples, enjoying his answering sharp inhale. "Someone," she continued, "decided that teasing me the entire time was a good idea. Someone," she squeezed one nub gently and heard him choke, "thought it would be fun to stroke me through my clothes, knowing full well I was in a room full of people and could do nothing about it."  
"I thought Robert was looking at you a little too much." He gasped as she rolled both the sensitive points between her finger and thumb, his eyes dropping closed.

"You cheeky fuck." Her grin was wolfish as she leant closer, her tongue sneaking out to graze one nipple and her hand running down his body to cup his erection. "You know what has to happen now, don't you?" His fly undid with a quick flick, the zip running down as she dipped into his briefs. He surged against her hand, making another low pitched noise as her fingers traced spirals and lines up and down his cock. "Don't you, Arthur?" She prompted, "Open your eyes and tell me." She closed her hand around him and increased her grip to a firm pressure. 

His eyelids fluttered up. "I...no. Oh god." He breathed as she kissed him over the other nipple.  
"It's very simple really." Her hand stroked down slowly. "I'm going to give you oral. I'm going to kneel down in this beautiful, expensive kimono and suck you until you come in my mouth." He swallowed and made another faint groan. "You're going to watch me. But if you make a single sound," She dragged her hand slowly back up his length, letting him enjoy every second of her touch with a satisfied smile, "if I hear one squeak out of you, then I stop and go to bed. By myself. Understand?" His chest heaved as she looked at him, his eyes gone dark. She tweaked his nipple, watching as he bit his lip and nodded.

"Good. Would you like me to take you in my mouth?" Her hand stroked down him again. "You can answer that." She added as he inhaled sharply.   
"Yes." His voice sounded raw.  
"Now?"  
"Yes. Please."  
"Always the gentleman. I approve of good manners, you know?" She moved closer, speckling kisses over his chest so both hands could rid him of his clothes, pushing them down his hips. "Since you asked so nicely..." Her mouth trailed lower, "and you're being so good and quiet..." His stomach tightened when she ran her tongue around his navel. When she glanced up his head was lolling back, his jaw clenched and the cords in his neck standing out. "So good," she crooned, sinking to her knees and ridding him of his pants as neatly as she could. Her hands dawdled up his legs, lingering over his thighs copying the maddening circular strokes he'd plied her with earlier. "You can behave when you want to, can't you?" He stayed silent, his hands in fists by his sides as she replaced her fingers with her mouth, pressing more tiny kisses over his skin until she felt him trembling. "And when you behave," she finally let her lips dot kisses up his cock, pausing at the head, "you get what you want, don't you?" 

He exhaled hard as she took him in one hand and put him against her mouth, giving him a lingering kiss over the sensitive skin that gradually opened wider, letting her tongue creep out and swipe from top to bottom, slipping him past her lips to stroke the sweet spot just underneath. She let her tongue curl up underneath as she drew him in, sliding up and down, while her thumb stroked in imitation at the base. He tasted of sweet, clean skin and something thicker, darker and more animal, a pearl of salt gathering in her throat when she swallowed. He was panting above her, but even when she looked up, locked eyes with him and began to ease him back and forth, sucking and swallowing as she grasped him, her other hand massaging his balls with a careful touch that normally had him pleading, he did nothing more than that. His face was tight, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he began to heat under her hands, the pulse of blood making him heavier and harder for her as she licked and tasted, letting herself hum around his flesh until he was pushing against her.

She had half thought he might break when she pulled back, a groan of disappointment or a keen of frustration, knowing he was almost at the edge and probably aching to orgasm. She grasped him in both hands and craned her head back. "Do you like this?" A sharp nod and a rasping, nasal inhale. "Me in my beautiful clothes giving you head? Does it look as lovely as I think it does?" He was fighting not to moan, the teeth working into his lip as he nodded again. _How did she look, kneeling before him in rich blue silk, her hair sleeked back from her face while her rosy mouth formed a tight O around him?_ "Does it feel as good as it should?" His eyes were huge as he nodded a third time, still silent. "Oh Arthur, you've done so well," she murmured, "I think you should be allowed to come now. Would you like to come?" His body jerked as she licked him. "In my mouth?" One hand uncurled and stroked over her hair, down her cheek and cupped her jaw with urgent fingers. "I'd like that too." She added with a growl, watching him clench his eyes shut and bite down so hard she expected to see blood on his lips.

His hand tightened on her skin as she abandoned teasing him, abandoned the rolling strokes and squeezing caresses of before to draw him back into her mouth and suck, working him up and down as her tongue laved him as hard as she could. His breathing sounded like the roar of a furnace, a huge surge of air that was making his stomach and chest heave above her, obviously determined not to break this close. His hips were pushing forward and back in time to her sucks, his taste in her mouth was overpowering and she could feel him, the tense pulse getting deeper and deeper as his fingertips dug in to her. She understood him even if he couldn't speak- _Now, Ariadne, now._ She pulled him in as deep as she could, lips, tongue and mouth wrapped around him; his breath suddenly stuttering into desperate gasps as he jerked hard towards her, one tiny high pitched sound ripping from him and the taste of him was overwhelming her senses, filling her mouth until she gulped him down her throat.

"Can I speak now?" Arthur's spoke after long pause, sounding scratchy and thick. She lapped him delicately clean, releasing him gently before she settled back on her heels and let him tilt her face up to him.  
"You may."  
"Now who's the cheeky fuck?" He smiled lazily.  
"Like you didn't deserve that." His grin broadened at her reply. "All evening long..." He cut her off.  
"What can I say? I can resist anything but temptation. And you, in that...that's very tempting."  
"Well, I will need your help to take it off."

"Really?" He urged her upward until she was standing and pulled her into his embrace. "I've got a better idea." One idle hand twisted into her obi cord. "This first, right?" He kissed her as it jerked undone, letting it slither free. "Then this, I guess." Both hands this time, sneaking around the obi until he found the knot and unfurled it, pulling the loops out and dropping it at her feet. "Then the sash," it came away in a soft rasp, his hands carefully parting the front of her robe and closing on the undergarment, his hands hot through the thin layer. He ran them over her hips, up her waist and around her back, making her skin prickle as he sought the thin tie holding it closed. "Ah," he kissed her again as he worked the final closure lose, unwrapping the cloth from around her so it dropped open. "Open Sesame." He added in a whisper, fingers brushing her skin as he parted the layers, making her jump even as she sighed happily. "Time to go to bed, I think." His breath was hot in her ear.

"Arthur, I've got to take this off." She tried to insist, _damn his hands_.  
"Not yet. Lie down, _koibito_. Let me look at you first." He pulled her across the floor, the drag of the fabric harsh in the quiet of the room as he took her towards the bed. "Lie down," he repeated, kissing her again as he let her hair free. The ornaments clattered to the ground, his fingers working the bun loose so her hair spilt down her shoulders, then he pushed her down gently, urging her against the soft surface until she was laid out on it. Her kimono gaped open, layers of fabric lapping around her and leaving a broad strip of skin exposed up her middle.

"No underwear?" Arthur slipped onto the bed next to her, propping himself up on one hand so he could study her properly.  
"The thing underneath is underwear." She shifted a little and the left side slipped down completely, revealing her breast and the dark crest of her nipple. His free hand came to rest on her stomach, smoothing the skin almost idly with trailing fingers before starting to trace loops and lines over her exposed body. "It's the contrast, I think." He murmured as she sucked in a sharp breath, feeling herself sparking under his strokes. "Your skin is so pale and the fabric is so dark. The silk is cool and textured and you're warm and smooth." One fingertip caught her exposed nipple and brushed it hard. "That's what makes it so enticing. You in this..." His mouth descended onto hers, his hand splaying and working her breast as her body rose towards him. His touch felt soothing and arousing in one, making her want to sigh into him and demand more.  
"Arthur," she managed when he let her free.  
"Let me, Ariadne-chan." He smiled over her, putting kisses wherever he could reach; over her cheeks, neck, brow and collarbones. "You deserve it, don't you? I teased you all night, then you taught me my lesson. It's the least I can do."  His hand came away from her body and as she watched he carefully wet two of his fingers by sucking them into his mouth. "God Arthur, that's..." Her brain scrambled- _so fucking hot? So dirty it makes me wet? A real waste of your mouth?_ His eyes were amused, dark and huge pupiled as his fingers emerged from his lips glossy and damp.

"Is it?" He asked with a grin, keeping his eyes on hers as his hand slipped over her stomach again, dipping lower this time and combing the curls of hair as he parted her thighs with an insistent nudge. "You should see what I can then." The two wet fingers opened her pussy with careful delicacy and Ariadne felt a whispering touch run over her clit, dropping lower as she rolled her legs open to let him. "You look like sin. You're half naked and lying on our bed in an undone, dark blue, silk, six thousand dollar kimono. Your skin's getting flushed from my touching you. Your nipples are hard. Your lips are still swollen from sucking me. Your hair is an incredible, beautiful mess." She felt him dip inside her, his palm flattening over her sex as he pushed in. "You're wet." He hissed softly. "And now I'm going to finger you until you come."

"Oh shit, Arthur," She could hear how strained she sounded, her body tightening around him.  
"You don't want that? I can stop." He kissed her face again, curling his fingers inside her slightly.  
"No, I..." His grin returned as he pulled out of her, pressing down over her clit as he went. "Oh, like that..." She whispered, eyes screwing shut as he slid back in, teasing small circles as he went. His hand pressed down, rubbing against her, making warmth puddle in her abdomen as he worked in and out. "Oh, look at you." He sighed as she moaned, her hips tilting up. "You want this so badly, don't you? I'm going to give it to you, don't worry." His fingers began to move a little faster, the liquid sound of them making him groan this time. She let her left hand come up and catch at her breast while her right grabbed onto the curve of his hip, pressing his arm against her. "Arthur," she pleaded desperately, forcing her clit against the heel of his hand, "Arthur, you're going to..."

"I am. Look at me, _koibito_. Look at me." He insisted, making her open her eyes and see him, his hair dishevelled and his eyes glued to her face, the hot colour in his cheeks and lips against the darkness of his colouring a beautiful counterpoint; the solid strength of him pressing against her side as she pushed and twisted, even the way he smelt, clean with a base note of sweat, made her molten with want. "Oh god, you're lovely." The words tumbled out as he dove in again, rocking his hand against her as she massaged her breast. "You're so lovely, I can't..." She felt the warm pull start in her feet, the impending rush building with unerring certainty as his mouth covered hers again, his fingers and palm rolling back and forth as air began to rush in and out of her lungs in needy gasps.

"It's alright," he whispered over her lips, "You don't have to say. I know. Show me. Come for me."  
"Oh shit, Arthur." She garbled back. "Oh god, oh christ, oh fuck, Arthur..." Her body arched up and back as his hand pressed down, a shockwave shooting through her as she came with a shake that made her breathless, her clit throbbing and sending out tremors of sensations that had her pushing up again and again as he teased everything from her, his eyes refusing to leave her face as she went.

Once she had dropped limply back into the mattress, laying still while her heart beat a fierce tattoo in her chest, he nuzzled the side of her face. "That was the general idea." His voice was quietly amused.  
"What?" Her eyelids felt too heavy to keep open but she tried anyway.  
"You said _'oh fuck, Arthur!'_ I tend to be quite literal minded when it comes to instructions." A flurry of kisses met her face as his fingers finally withdrew.  
"It was an exclamation." She grinned back, watching as he put his fingers back in his mouth and sucked them clean with an appreciative hum. "Nice?"  
"Best thing I've eaten all day." He leant down and kissed her, the tang of her flavouring his tongue."Aren't you glad I'm that literal."  
"That might go badly if I was to say it during work."  
"Or I could just do it. Pants down, over your desk..." He wriggled his eyebrows. "Fun. Come on, I need to fold your kimono." She sighed in lazy protest. "It's my job, you know. Your lover has to do it."  
"You're making it up." One arm wriggled free of a trailing sleeve as she sat up and let his pull away the other.  
"If anyone's making it up it's Saito. He's the one who said it. After rather a lot of sake, I admit..." He waited for her to stand then gathered the heavy garment to him, stripping out the underrobe and setting about laying it flat, smoothing it down before folding it with precise care. "Probably just protecting his investment." 

Ariadne waited for him to pick it up in a neat bundle, ripped back the quilt and hopped into bed, scooting down with a happy sigh. "My gift," she corrected as Arthur burrowed in next to her, hands on her body and face in her hair. "Does that mean you can wear it again?" He asked, the promise of sleep making him sound contented. _Well_ , she corrected herself, _that and the sex_. "One day," her promise was vague as her drowsy mind, her body curling into him and his comforting warmth as she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

\---

The next three days pass in lazy, uninterrupted idleness. They slept late, ate the wonderful food Mrs. Itou (" _Obachan_ ," she insisted merrily, "please call me _obachan_.") served them and walked in the woods, down into the little town and along the river. Ariadne sketched the wilderness, the snow houses and the tiny shrines in the books Saito had thought to send along with clothes and supplies from Tokyo. Arthur unwound as much as he ever did, reading through the quiet afternoons, sending emails and writing postcards to James and Phillipa in LA. In the evenings they would relax by the hearth, watching old movies, or bad ones depending on their mood, while Arthur rubbed her feet or she massaged his scalp.

"We should go on vacation more often." He had told her one night, just as the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man exploded in a cloud of shaving foam. "You'd get bored. I'd get bored." She had replied, shuffling closer to him and letting him wind his fingers into her hair.  
"But think how much fun it would be," he murmured, "being bored together." 

\---

What with exploring, drawing and being happily bored (Arthur's words, not hers) Ariadne had forgotten the promise of the onsen until _obachan_ ("Thank you, Ariadne-san. You honour me." She had sparkled when Ariadne finally called her by the title) mentioned it after a typically languorous breakfast which had finished when Arthur slipped away to check his email.  "It's very relaxing, especially when it's cold like this." She had gathered up the dishes as she spoke. "You have to wash first, of course, but the water is hot and does you very much good."  
Ariadne peered into the garden visible from the window beyond. "Where is it?"  
"A little to the right of the house, under a wooden canopy. It's usual to bathe naked, but it's secluded and no one will see you, not even from my rooms." She had added. "I will be taking a trip to Nikko today in any case, so if there's anything you require?" Ariadne shook her head. "In that case, I will return this evening. Enjoy the bath. You should encourage Arthur-san to try it to. We believe it's very beneficial to bathe together with others." Her smile spoke volumes as she swept away.

 _Well, Arthur's busy_. Ariadne pursed her lips and looked out at the snowy garden again. _But a hot bath sounds wonderful, with or without him._

 __\---

 _A yakuta might be great in summer_ , Ariadne decided as she crunched over he snowy garden, _but in winter it was bordering on insanity_. Holding the promise of the heated water firmly in her mind she ploughed on, holding her towel tightly and trying not to shiver. She had showered, as instructed, absorbed the understanding she must not drink or put her face in the water then let _obachan_ go, taking her directions to the tiny bathing pavilion as she left.   
As she strode firmly down hill the scent of mineral enriched steam reached her, pine and something pleasantly medicinal, then she saw the small blonde wood roof peeking between the trees, snow and icicles decorating it like charms. The sides were open and as she half walked, half ran towards it she could see the water shimmering in the hewn out rock pool, the weak sun reflecting back where it was catching the still surface. "Oh, that does look good." She said to herself as she stopped at the edge. A shy toe dipped in the water confirmed it's blissful heat and it took only that for her to shed her cotton robe, hang it neatly on one of the pegs jutting from the nearest roof support and step down into the hot spring.

The water lapped over her as she sank gratefully to sit, steam coiling around her and making her sigh in appreciation. The heat was a delicious contrast to the snowy environment, making her skin prickle pleasantly and her limbs feel soft as she relaxed. _Oh Arthur, you would like this_ she decided, letting her head rest on the comfortably sloped side. She let her arms float lazily as she laid back, enjoying the view down the mountain and over the valley, the snow covered trees and steel grey frosted peaks of the land rising in front of her making her sigh. _Say what you like about Saito, he knows how to live_ she smiled to herself as she drowsed in the heat, _all this beauty just for him and his chosen few_. 

Perhaps it was the heat that made her drift into a light trance or maybe the wonderful view, since when he spoke she realised she'd not heard him arrive. "How's the water?" Arthur was crouching on the edge of the pool with a small smile, dawdling his fingers in it and grazing her shoulder every so often. She smiled back, too lazy and happy to be surprised.  
"It's great. Are you getting in?" She let her eyes travel down, seeing he was wearing a yakuta, "you must be freezing your ass off in that. It's really, really warm in here." Her head sank back and she sighed, closing her eyes. She had half decided he'd gone back to the house when he didn't reply, until she heard the soft rustle of fabric and after a minute the quiet splash of his body entering the water. She didn't open her eyes, simply waited for him to settle next to her and lean back. "Nice, huh?" She asked quietly. He sighed deeply, making her laugh. "That good?"  
"Bliss. Hot water, great view," She felt one of his hands ghost over her leg where it was laying next to his, "beautiful naked woman. As Eames would say, _sorted_." He shuffled closer so they were body to body, putting one arm behind her neck. "Did you know," he carried on, "that the Japanese believe that the physical intimacy of sharing a bath is good for your health? That being skin to skin with someone else makes you feel closer and more able to bond with them?" She let her head relax on his shoulder.  
"Are you coming on to me?"

He chuckled and started to stroke her arm, his knuckles grazing her breast as he moved his hand up and down. "Didn't I do that in Fischer's dream? Or when I came back to Paris?" Ariadne let one of her hands come to rest in his lap, rippling her fingers over his cock in imitation of the water's current around them and letting him firm under her touch. "This is meant to be relaxing. I'm not sure having sex in the water is allowed."  
"I won't tell if you won't." He promised, shifting her over so he could take hold of her breast properly. "I'll be very gentle. Very relaxing." He kissed her temple. "I'll be as gentle as if I was taking your virginity." She turned her head so he could reach her mouth, letting his mouth curve over hers in a soft embrace. "You never know, you might have." She started to stroke him up and down with a lazy touch, letting him slip his arms under hers so he could cradle both breasts in his hands, catching the nipples between his fingers. "In Paris?" He flicked his thumbs down and up slowly. "Were you?" He asked in a whisper.  
"I could have been." She let out a satisfied noise as he squeezed.  
"If you were I did it all wrong." His hips rose against her hand. "Sit in my lap." He added, lifting her up to do so so she was leaning on his chest, her legs either side of his and his erection nestled into the curve of her ass.

"How did you do it wrong?" Ariadne lolled back into him, letting him paint kisses onto her cheek.   
"I would have gone slower. I would have started by tasting you, all of you. Then I would have used my fingers, very, very carefully," one hand let go and slid over her pussy, putting featherlight strokes up and down her slit. "A little like this, I think. I would have shown you how to touch me. I would have let you tell me what felt good and what didn't, I would have taken my time over you and when I knew you were ready, when you'd come a couple of times from that, then I would have made love to you properly. Carefully. Knowing what I was doing was the first time for you and that it needed to be amazing." He pressed a finger inside her, letting her moan softly. "You can't imagine how much I envy the asshole who did it instead." His low voice made her feel liquid to her centre: _So damned territorial._

"He was crap." She sighed out. "It sucked. Everyone's does."  
"I wouldn't have let it." He murmured in her ear, dragging his finger out slowly. Ariadne let herself roll forwards, feeling the water slide over her until she was kneeling then she wriggled back over him. "Like this." She breathed, guiding him carefully up against her as he held her waist. He pressed up, each inch sinking into her with slow relish as she let herself settle down. "That feels good." She purred.

"What would you have done?" Arthur's voice was rough. "If I had been a virgin?" He pushed against her lazily as he spoke, letting her tighten and relax around him as one hand went back to her chest.  
"Were you?"   
"I could have been." She managed to laugh softly as he moved down and up again, blissfully filling her as he did so.  
"I think I would have been slower too. I think I would have..." she moaned as he thrust a little harder.  
"You would have what?"  
"I would have undressed you first. Then I would have used my mouth."  
"You would have sucked me?" He let her push down and growled as she squeezed him again.  
"Umm hmm." Ariadne twisted her hips in a small circle and rose up, her back rubbing his chest. "Slowly. Until you were about to explode from it."  
"Oh god that sounds good." He panted against her, "then what?"  
"Then I would have shown you how to touch me. Everywhere I like." He groaned this time, his thrust up harder as her downwards one was more urgent. "For as long as you needed to learn. My feet," she rocked down and up, "my legs," again, "my butt. My breasts. My neck. My mouth." Each place was punctuated by a thrust, his fingers pressing into her hot skin.   
"Oh shit yes. Oh Ariadne, more." He begged as her hand moved to cover her clit.  
"Then my pussy. With your mouth and your tongue and your fingers." Her head fell back as he began to push into her with a steady, rapid stroke. "Oh god, your mouth." Her skin was tingling, the heat of the water making her feel lax and boneless as her body began to pulse around him.   
"Don't stop. Then what?"   
"Then I would have laid you down on your back..."  
"...please..." His voice grated, "...Ariadne, please..."  
"...I would have knelt over you..." Her clit was hard under her fingers, Arthur hard inside her and the world blurring with pleasure. "...I would have kissed you very slowly..." He cursed, his stroke growing erratic as she kept pushing down, "...I would have held you as I let your cock inside me..." This time she swore, the heavy wave of her orgasm was almost on her, _just a little more._  
"Then? Fuck Ariadne, then?" He demanded.  
"...Then I..." Her hand pressed down as he filled her once more, making her breathless, _so close, so close_ ,"...Arthur, oh god, I would have ridden you until you came...oh, Arthur I'm going to come, I'm going to," She babbled stupidly as her body contracted around him, coming down hard until black dots prickled her vision, wave after wave of shocks making her gasp until she felt him tense under her, growling her name out in a stream of curses, hips stuttering as he followed her down.

\---

"What was his name?" Arthur said into her ear when their breathing had slowed and she was stretched out over him.  
"Chris." She caught one of his hands and wove her fingers into his, her head on his shoulder and her other hand tracing mazes on his thigh.  
"Chris What?" He nuzzled her hair.  
"I'm not telling you. You'll laugh, because it's a word Eames uses as an insult."  
"I won't, I promise. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He wheedled sweetly.  
"Why, so we can hunt them both down and beat them up for being terrible first sexual experiences?" He sniggered, his free hand rubbing her stomach in soft circles.  
"I'm just curious. I'll tell you first if you like. You're not allowed to laugh either." He warned and, after a pause that had her wondering if he was bracing himself,  he finished "her name was Bliss Cavendar."  
" _Bliss_?" Ariadne felt herself start to grin. "And was she?"  
"It could have been worse. We were both...inexperienced." She could almost hear him wince.  
"Ever the gentleman, Arthur." She turned her head and kissed him lazily. "Say no more. I suppose I have to tell you now?"  
"That was the deal." Her sigh felt like it came from the pit of her soul.

"OK, his name was Chris..."  
"You mentioned that," he said in her pause. _Oh god, don't let him laugh_.  
"...Pratt."  
Silence fell. " _Pratt_? You slept with a boy named Chris _Pratt_?" He said slowly. " A boy whose name is colloquial British insult meaning jerk, something which I do believe Eames has called me on more than one occasion?"  
"Says the man who slept with a girl named Bliss." She snorted back. "He was a jock, all the girls liked him but he was a bit shy so when he asked me out I was flattered. He was like..." She felt his hands tighten on her, "...a puppy. I couldn't say no."

They were quiet again. Somewhere in the wood a bird called and another answered. Snow landed with a muffled sigh nearby. "Arthur?" She asked softly. "You can't be jealous of someone I was with years ago and never think of at all."  
"I'm not." He sounded thoughtful. "It just shouldn't have been like that for either of us." Ariadne turned in his grip so she could see him, letting the water lap around them.   
"It was though. But you see," she lifted herself up so she could rub her nose against his then kiss him as hard as she was able, "it doesn't ever have to be again. Does it?"

He smiled at her and took her face in his hands. His kiss in return was tender. "Not while I have a breath left in my body." He promised, sealing it with his lips on hers.

  
~*~  
   
A/N's- My knowledge of the geography of Tokyo was cribbed from [Time Out Tokyo](http://www.timeout.jp/en/tokyo). Yunishigawa Onsen is a real place and it's location is as I've written. You can read about it and see some beautiful pictures of it [here](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e3882.html).

I should point out that (almost) all the Japanese quoted is from the handy dandy Japanese guide at [Wikitravel](http://wikitravel.org/en/Japanese_phrasebook). It translates roughly as follows:   
Arthur: Pleased to meet you. My name is Arthur.  
Mrs. Itou: Ah! Pleased to meet you. Be kind to me.You speak Japanese very well; you are an American?  
Arthur: I'm sorry. I didn't really understand that.  
Mrs. Itou: Never mind!  
Ariadne: Pleased to meet you. Be kind to me. I don't speak Japanese very well.  
Mrs. Itou: It's not true!

The exception to this is the word _koibito_ which means " ** _beloved_** " (or more loosely girlfriend.) and _obasan/obachan_ which means _**auntie/my aunt**_. On a similar note, Mrs. Itou's first name, _Miyuki_ , means " _ **beautiful snow**_ ". Any mistakes are my own and (gentle) correction will be welcomed.

Everything I know about kimono I learned from the two incredible books _Geisha_ and _Kimono_ by [ Liza Dalby](http://www.lizadalby.com/LD/home.html). Both are bloody excellent. Saito's informative little chat about kimono lore comes virtually entirely from them. (I did make up the 'your lover folds your kimono' thing though. Apologies.)

The concept Arthur mentions is called [skinship](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physical_intimacy#Skinship), although more properly sharing a bath is referred to by the title: _hadaka no tsukiai_. It is thought to encourage social as well as emotional bonding. The onsen practice given is also broadly accurate. Except maybe the whole sex in the bath thing...

The names of the people they lost their virginities to (Bliss Cavendar and Chris Pratt) are characters played by the other in _Whip It!_ and _The Lookout_ respectively. I could not resist. The word _prat_ (one t) does mean that in British slang-it's pretty mild as insults go, but still it does mean _ass_ (or rump, as one source charmingly has it.)  


End file.
